And Then There Were None
by The Sole Survivor
Summary: Free verse angsty poems. Warnings: Insanity, depression, and suicide. Cheerful, isn't it? Sorry for vanishing. This is my present to whoever still remembers AmianNatan4ever.
1. Chapter 1

***peeks around corner***

**Heheheheh... Sorry guys. I know, worst author ever. I just didn't write.**

**I am terribly sorry, please forgive me, don't kill me please.**

**So anyway, I present you with a little present. A depressing series of one-shots. If you don't like death or depression, turn back now.**

**Cheerful, that. I LOVE YOU GUYS DON'T KILL ME OKAY?**

* * *

A is for Angst (and Amy)

**Everyone's gone**

What?

**No one is left to care**

I love I care

family..and..friends

_Loving-hoping-joyous_

I'm not alone

**They don't care**

Yes..They..Do

HELP ME I'M GOING INSANE

**All by yourself**

i'm-a-big-girl-i-can-handle-this

SOMEONE RESCUE ME

i'm f

a

l

l

i

n

g

**Did anyone ever care?**

yesyesyesyes EVERYONE CARES

I...don't...know

**No one's left for you**

someone'sleft

they'llsaveme

**Nope**

I'll end this.

**And Then There Were Five**

* * *

**R&R, CC is appreciated, and flames accepted.**

**Love from, **

**AmianNatan4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back again. This was surprisingly well received, seeing as I sound like a psychopath. XD**

**I'm kidding. Or am I?**

**Anyways, AmianNatan4ever is proud to introduce to you... The next chapter of And Then There Were None!**

* * *

I is for Immure (and Ian)

**Caged boy**

I'm not caged

see?

I'm FREE

**Free of what?**

Opression

lies-despair-hope-comes-with-freedom

I'm real

**That's all hidden in your cage**

_God, I'm not caged_

I'm wild-cannot-be-tamed

youcan'tcageasnake

**Robotic, caged words**

I'm..free..not..in..a..cage

am I caged?

HELP ME

**Everyone sees your cage**

what cage

I'LLBREAKOUT

_I am real-vital-free_

**No one will save you**

fromwhat?

Save Me I'm Being Trapped

**See, little animal?**

I'll end this.

**And Then There Were Four**

* * *

**And so we see the end of Ian.**

**Thanks to: xxrxuxsxtxyx, The Gone Angel, Sunnycanary, Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000, demigod39cluesfan, and Guest for reviewing.**

**Demi: Yeah... I went silent... *ducks flowerpot* Good to see nothing's changed!**

**Tris: I have risen from the dead. YAY!**

**Sunny: Thanks, my little daughter.**

**Gone: Hello, little sister. Glad you liked it!**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx: Thanks, glad to see I'm remembered!**

**Love from, **

**AmianNatan4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a little psychopath, tall and thin. Here is my... Oops, there are readers here. Hi! Thank you guys who reviewed so much for your support of my little depressing poems. You guys are awesome!**

**Thanks to: Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Sri Starlz, Sunnycanary, demigod39cluesfan, and KatnissCahill for reviewing. **

**You guys win the epicosity award!**

**And now, what you've all been waiting for or not if you didn't read any of this A/N: The next chapter of And Then There Were None!**

* * *

H is for Hale (and Hamilton)

**Little weak one**

_I'm not weak_

I'M STRONG

Alive

**I never said you were dead**

strong..muscles..strength

I am big-strong-alive-good

No weakness

**Lies**

I'm no liar

strong-mind-strong-will-strong

am I really weak?

**They don't care that you're "strong"**

someone save me

No weak no meek

I LIVE STRONG

**Nobody cares for you**

I'M STRONG ENOUGH

theycareIpromise

**Do they really?**

I'll end this.

**And Then There Were Three**

* * *

**And here we see the falling of Hamilton.**

**Reviews time!**

**Tris: Aww, thank you. These are poems I wrote in my silent lurking period, and yeah! Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx: YES RETURN OF THE A/N**

**Sri: Hello, little daughter. xD Yes, I'd like to think I'm not forgettable. And I don't know... I wasn't too upset about Amy either. And yeah, lol, so casual. Ian's was darker. I'd like to think he has more ghosts than Amy. Glad you liked it!**

**Sunny: Another daughter! Hello! Thanks!**

**Demi: ERM...No comment. xD**

**Katniss: Yay, I'm not forgotten! Thanks.**

**R&R, CC is appreciated, and flames accepted.**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I need to own up to something.**

**I have a disease. This not-so-rare-disease is called I-can't-finish-anything-itis.**

**Alright, so I may have disappeared. Again.**

**And may have changed my name. Again. BUT I CHANGED IT BACK.**

**Anywho, after a long, dramatic series of events, AmianNatan4ever is back for good!**

**(if she doesn't drown due to the sea of homework on her desk, bed, and in her backpack.)**

**And here's the next chapter of And Then There Were None!**

* * *

J is for Jaded (and Jonah)

Broken promises

Broken hearts

**Well, you're a broken boy**

You can fix broken

I'm Whole

_I think_

**There's a gaping hole**

All-the-king's-horses-and-all-the-king's-men

someone fix me

Broken soul

**See? You're broken. Useless.**

I'm specialspecialspecial

I'M IMPORTANT

someone-help-i'm-falling-apart

**No one wants a broken toy**

FIX ME

i'mwholeyoucan'tfoolme

_am i really broken?_

**No one cares anymore**

It's pulling me apart

make. it. stop.

**NO ONE IS LEFT**

I'll end this

**And Then There Were Two**

* * *

**And now Jonah's gone too. Who's next? The world may never know...especially if AmianNatan4ever doesn't get her act together! Sorry, guys!**

** Now, answers to reviews.**

**Josh: Obviously, you don't suit me. (Didn't we already determine that, darling?) And if you must know, yes, I am like this a lot. I write crap like these poems whenever I feel broken, or caged, PR like I'm slowly going insane.**

**Stabby Abby: No, I can't do Sinead next. I've had these all written out for a while, in a specific order. Sorry! XD**

**Hunterofartimis: I am AmianNatan4ever. I briefly changed my name, then changed it back. And I feel the need to tell you that you spelled Artemis wrong and it is giving me an OCD attack.**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx: Of course you're in my A/N! You are the A/N queen, as of now.**

**Sunny: Thanks, my dear daughter!**

**Demi: I'm known to be slightly dramatic at times. (Zoë in the background: All the time)**

**Ninja Lover: Like I told Josh, I write like this because I feel this way, but no, I don't really like tragedy too much.**

**Thanks for reviewing, you guys!**

**Question: What was your favorite line out of this poem?**

**Reviews are encouraged, CC appreciated, and flames accepted.**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


End file.
